The Sound of Death
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: the sound of death creeps close and this time you won't see it coming, someone in the soul society learned this a long time ago and good will depend on that person to lead a solution for this nightmare
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Death

Description: the sound of death creeps close and this time you wont see it coming, someone in the soul society learned this a long time ago and good will depend on that person to lead a solution for this nightmare

Rukia shot up from her sleep in the small closet bed. She breathed heavily as sweat fell down her temples. It was the third night in a row she had woken up like this, the reason, she wasn't sure. Once she caught her breath, Rukia slid open the closet door of Ichigo's room as gently as she could so not to wake him. She dangled her feet from the closet shelf where her bedding was for a few seconds, staring at the carrot top in the bed across from her. She hadn't told him of her waking up in a sweat, he would only worry. Carefully, Rukia hopped off the bed and her feet softly hit the floor.

She slipped on the house shoes that were waiting for her by the closet door and left the room just as quietly. Rukia wasn't sure where her feet were taking her but she didn't care as she rubbed her tired eyes. She ended up in the kitchen and yawned with her eyes now closed. "Rukia?" she heard someone call her name and she tensed up some as she opened her eyes in surprise. Standing in front of her was Yuzu, who looked to be making something involving food.

"Yuzu," Rukia started tiredly with another yawn, "what are you doing awake?" Yuzu blinked as she got a good look at Rukia; she was wearing one of Ichigo's long shirts that were enough to cover her underwear with four inches to spare. She wasn't filled out like the other girls who would be her age; she was petit and had a small chest. Yuzu focused on Rukia's face though, she was slightly pale and her eyes were fighting to stay open. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to make a late night snack, I can see you haven't slept well either," her eyes shown concern for the soul reaper. Rukia knew she must have looked awful, she felt awful.

Either way, Rukia forced a smile at the young girl, "Just a nightmare I guess." She knew it wasn't a nightmare that had caused her to wake up. In fact, Rukia had a gut wrenching feeling it was something much worse. "Would you like a sandwich?" Yuzu asked more cheerfully. Rukia wasn't sure how someone who couldn't sleep could be so cheerful, but Yuzu had always seemed to be a kind and giving person. "No thank you," Rukia replied as she sat down on one of the barstools surrounding the counter in the middle of the kitchen. The Kurosaki family had done some remolding to the kitchen; it was a lot nicer in Rukia's opinion.

Ichigo's father and sisters knew Rukia was staying in Ichigo's room and Isshin had offered to make Rukia an extra room, but Rukia declined. If there was a hollow in the middle of the night it would be easier for Rukia to leave if she was in Ichigo's room. It was funny when Rukia thought about the first time they had told Ichigo's family she was living there, Isshin freaked out at first. Ichigo finally calmed him down after he explained nothing was going on, Rukia had blushed fiercely when she heard Isshin exclaim as he pouted, "But I wanted grandchildren!"

Rukia smirked and shook her head at the memory, now focusing back on what Yuzu was doing. She had cooked some eggs and fixed toast. At first Rukia thought she was making breakfast but then she took the mayonnaise jar from the refrigerator. "What are you making?" Rukia asked. Yuzu replied with a smile, "Egg salad sandwich, they're really yummy." Rukia's stomach churned, the smell of eggs so early was starting to get to her. "I see," Rukia forced a smile so not to look too disgusted, but Yuzu caught on anyway. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Rukia shook her head and lied, "No, I think I'll just try to sleep again," she got up from the stool and left the room to go back upstairs. Yuzu blinked as she watched her leave, but shrugged it off for the moment and began eating her sandwich.

Rukia took a deep breath as she ascended the stairs. Now not only was her mind scattered, but her stomach felt sick too. It almost felt as if someone was messing with her.

The next morning Ichigo banged on the closet door with a groan, "Get up sleepyhead, I don't want to be late for school." If only he knew the night Rukia had, surely he would have been a little nicer. Rukia moaned as she rolled over onto her other side, facing away from the door. She had stayed up in bed for at least 2 hours before she had fallen asleep so really she only got about an hour of sleep afterwards. She was unable to shake the nervous feeling she had and her stomach felt sicker by the minute, she had almost felt like throwing up at one point.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, banging on her door again. The door slid open to reveal a scary Rukia. Her hair was all messed up and she sat there glaring daggers at Ichigo. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Damn, what's your problem?" Rukia didn't speak; she just got out of bed and shoved Ichigo aside to get ready for school. Ichigo didn't like the response he got, "Hey! I'm talking to you." Rukia grabbed her uniform and underwear and left the room to take a shower. Ichigo sighed and grabbed his school bag, leaving his room behind her, "I'll wait for you downstairs!" he called out. Rukia took a shower and put on her clothes, she felt like a zombie this morning.

Rukia stared in the bathroom mirror, 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself, 'I don't look any different?' She guessed she would have to figure that out later, school would be starting soon. She quietly left the bathroom and went downstairs to join Ichigo.

In the Soul Society, things seemed hectic. A soul reaper entered Captain Yamamoto's office with an anxious look on his face and bowed vaguely to the head captain. "Captain Yamamoto sir, we have received word that humans are ending up dead after an encounter with a strong spiritual pressure." Captain Yamamoto's brow creased, it was something he did when he received ominous news.

"Hollows?" was his reply. "No sir," the soul reaper answered, "a few soul reapers were in the areas where the spiritual pressure was detected and no hollows could be seen, in fact there was nothing seen." Captain Yamamoto looked down worriedly. It was troublesome enough when hollows were at play, but something that isn't even seen by soul reapers could be much worse. After Captain Yamamoto came to a decision he lifted his head and looked directly at the soul reaper in front of him, "Get me Soifon." The soul reaper nodded and left the room quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soifon looked concerned as she listened to the news Captain Yamamoto had for her. She had a strange feeling of déjà vu and stared at the floor in deep thought. "Soifon...Soifon!" Soifon snapped out of her daze and looked back up at the head captain, "Sorry sir," she bowed apologetically. Captain Yamamoto studied the face of the captain in front of him; she looked troubled and had gone somewhat pale, "I need you to take the task force to the world of the living and scout around for anything suspicious." "Yes sir," and with that Soifon started to leave. "And Soifon..." Captain Yamamoto added, causing her to stop and look back at him, "This is a very serious matter and we will be counting on you." It was as if he was giving her a warning not to space off again and take this mission more critically. "I understand sir," Soifon replied before leaving.

"I'm so bored," Rangiku complained letting her breasts flop down on Toshiro's desk as she leaned over to see what he was up to, "There's nothing to do." Toshiro frowned as he tried to do his paperwork, "What about all the paperwork you let pile up?" "Yeah but that's boring," the lieutenant whined as she turned from the desk and leaned against it with the palms of her hands on the desk. Toshiro shook his head, not in the mood for her slacking off today. Then a hell butterfly flew in from the window and danced in the air around the captain and lieutenant. Rangiku watched it curiously, "I wonder what this is all about." To answer her curiosity a voice came from the butterfly.

"Nemu you idiot," Mayuri sneered as he typed away frantically on his computer, "you've been organizing my data again." After a few more seconds of typing he stood up and grabbed her arms and began shaking her, "What have you done with the information on my latest research you stupid girl?" Nemu looked up at her captain with an emotionless look; no fear could be detected in her unblinking eyes. Before she could answer something caught her eye and she turned her head to see a black butterfly fluttering towards them and she pointed to it, "A hell butterfly captain." "Hm?" Mayuri uttered as he looked over at it, still keeping his grip on Nemu. The butterfly danced closer to them and a soul reaper's voice could be heard from it, giving them the same message the others were receiving.

"Attention to all captains and lieutenants. You will now be on guard of any high spiritual pressure not involving hollows. If such pressure is detected you are hereby ordered from Head Captain Yamamoto to report it immediately, please be aware that this is a serious matter that won't be taken lightly."

Shunsui, who was lying on the rooftop he usually lounged around on, lifted his hat from his face once the urgent message ended. "They could at least tell us why it's such a serious matter," he said as he watched the butterfly fly farther away. Nanao sighed while gripping her clipboard, "Would it have mattered?" "Probably not," Shunsui replied then covered his face again with the hat. Nanao let out an exasperated breath as her captain fell asleep again.

Rukia laid in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling of the closet in deep thought. She was thinking about all that happened that day, how she still couldn't shake the feeling she had. School had seemed extra long that day. It may have seemed longer because Rukia kept nodding off in class, which she never did. "Why have I been so tired lately and not being able to sleep at night, not to mention this feeling I have…," she thought out loud as she rolled over on her side and curled into a ball, "…what does it all mean?" Rukia closed her eyes, hoping she could just sleep it away, but the more she tried the more she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping.

The next morning had started like the last, from Ichigo banging on the door demanding that she get up to her glaring at him and storming away to take a shower. One thing was different this morning though. As Rukia showered she kept getting hungrier and hungrier, the stomach of her gigai form kept growling furiously. It was even enough to drown out the fact she was exhausted. She decided she needed to eat before going to school so she ended the shower earlier than she did the last time and left the bathroom after getting dried off and dressed. Luckily for her when she got downstairs she saw Ichigo and Karin sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. She smiled a little and sat down with them.

"It took you long enough," Ichigo spoke as he looked over at the soul reaper sitting next to him, "what's with you this morning?" Rukia wasn't sure how to answer that, she wasn't sure what was going on with her and she didn't want to worry him either. She forced her best smile and looked at him, "I'm fine really," she lied once again. Ichigo didn't look very convinced, but he decided to let it slide for now.

"Man I'm hungry," Karin complained, "how long does it take to make pancakes dad?" she stood from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. She sat back down a few seconds later and crossed her arms, "I wish Yuzu hadn't gotten sick, now we'll probably be late because dad's so slow." Rukia looked over at Karin; she seemed extra grumpy this morning. Isshin hurried out and quickly gave everyone a stack of pancakes and went to Karin's side, fanning her, "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible father, oh what would mother think of me, you're right Karin I should be severally punished for my lack of timing so my kids can get to school when they need to and..." Karin kicked him in the mouth, shutting him up as he fell to the floor with a moan.

Ichigo groaned and started eating. Rukia blinked at the father and daughter then looked down at her pancakes and started eating hungrily. Before Ichigo could yell at Isshin and Karin for making so much noise so early in the morning, Ichigo felt a punch to his face and he flew across the air and landed sprawled out on the floor. Ichigo growled and picked himself up to glare at his father who had punched him, "Can't I even eat breakfast in peace!" Isshin grinned, "Can't risk my son getting rusty," it was the same line he always used.

Rukia wasn't paying much attention; she was too busy stuffing her face with the round cakes in front of her in a similar way a starving dog would eat. As Ichigo and Isshin quarreled, Ichigo heard the sound of a chair sliding back from the table and both looked over at Rukia to see her standing with an empty plate. "Would you like me to wash this before I head off to school?" she asked. Isshin's mouth gaped and Ichigo blinked in surprise. "You ate all those pancakes? You're going to get fat eating like that you know," Ichigo said, letting go of Isshin's shirt.

Rukia stared at him like she couldn't believe what he just said then pulled out a handkerchief from thin air. She closed her eyes and patted underneath her eyes with it as if wiping away tears, "That was a mean thing to say Ichigo." Ichigo looked beyond confused, was she really faking feeling insulted? "Now look what you've done you've hurt her feelings," Isshin spoke and started lecturing his son. Rukia turned her head still keeping her eyes closed and the handkerchief on her cheek and Ichigo knew she was faking it then. By this time Karin had already left for school muttering how her family was weird. Isshin kept grilling Ichigo, leaving him no time to see Rukia sneak away to the other room.

There was something she wanted to get before going to school. She opened the door to Isshin's medical office where he kept all his books. She walked over to the shelves and started scanning the titles. "Aha!" Rukia exclaimed as she took one of the books from the shelf and slipped it into her school bag then quietly left the room and back to the dining area where Ichigo was still arguing with his dad, this time about being late for school. Rukia rolled her eyes and dragged Ichigo out by the collar of his shirt out the front door, "Come on we're going to be really late now!"

The whole time at school she knew Ichigo was giving her strange looks, she knew he was suspicious. Rukia just kept giving him the same excuses and forced smiles up until lunch where the guys and girls would split off from each other and she got time to herself. Once she had settled herself on a strong tree branch, Rukia took out the book she had taken from the house and looked at the cover titled 'Medical Guide: Symptoms and Solutions.' Something was going on so she thought she mine as well start with human sicknesses.

She opened the book and started following the symptoms she was having with her finger across the pages. "Fatigue..." she read out loud and followed the line under the word until she came to another familiar symptom, "Increase in appetite." Rukia kept following the line until it gave her questions, "Are you eating properly?" she decided that was a yes so she abandoned that line and went with the next question, "Are you feeling any dizziness or weakness?"

She kept her finger on the question thinking about it. She hadn't felt dizzy, but she had been in a daze and to her that was considered weakness in a way so she followed that line with her finger. She stopped on the next question and blinked, alarmed at what it asked, 'Could you be pregnant?' "Rukia!" she heard Orihime call so loudly that the book fell from her hands to the ground below as she jumped, almost falling herself. Orihime stopped as she saw the book fall and looked up to see Rukia in the tree, "Oh there you are," she smiled, "what are you doing up there by yourself?" Rukia jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Orihime then picked up the book, "Nothing, I was just thinking," she smiled back casually.

"Are you sure you're alright Rukia, you look a little pale," Orihime asked with a concerned expression. They both heard the bell ringing for lunchtime to be over and Rukia grabbed Orihime's arm and ran with her towards the building, "We don't want to be late for class." Rukia sighed heavily, 'Saved by the bell,' she thought. 'Although..' she added to her thoughts as she looked down, letting her feet guide her, 'I have even more questions now.'

Meanwhile Soifon was leading some of the strongest members of the task force with her in the world of the living. They were in a clearing, close to the park and Soifon kept glancing over at the swing set. She was getting a bad feeling about this place. "Captain," one of her squad members called to her and she looked around to see her squad had stopped and formed somewhat of a protective circle around her, that's when she felt it. Her body froze as an overwhelming sensation took over her. She looked around confused, 'Such a high spiritual pressure and close by too, but where is it coming from?'

The two soul reapers in front of her started to shake in fear. "What's that terrible noise?" one of them asked quickly looking around and gripping his sword tighter. Soifon frowned even more confused, she didn't hear anything and by the looks of the rest of them, they didn't either. Before Soifon could even give an order, the two guys who had heard the noise were cut in the middle as if by a blade and blood emanated from their sudden wounds.

Soifon's eyes widened and scanned the area quickly, nothing; she saw nothing that could have made those cuts. She watched horrified as the two men of her squad fell to the ground in agony. Before she had time to really think, the rest of her squad members had ended up the same way, all massively bleeding on the ground. There was nothing she could do, they would surely be dead in mere minutes and now she was alone.

Soifon backed away, despite the spiritual pressure that was weighing heavily on here and looked around cautiously with her hand on the hilt of her sword. She would be unable to use her sword if there was nothing to even cut. Then, as if someone invisible had punched her in the jaw, Soifon flew back and connected hard with the ground. She lifted her head and snarled angrily, getting tired and annoyed. Soon her eyes started to quiver and teeth clenched as she had suddenly felt another sensation of heavy spiritual pressure, crushing her where she was.

She tried going for her sword, even though she doubted it would work, but she was powerless. Her eyes fought to stay open as the spiritual pressure suddenly vanished. Her body relaxed and she could make out a person with a green stripped hat and what resembled a black cat before her eyes closed and she fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soifon slowly opened her eyes a few hours later and moved her head to the side to see Kisuke talking to Rukia in the other room. She looked around realizing that she was in his shop lying on the floor of one of his rooms and the door seperating the room from the main room had been left open.

Kisuke saw her move from the corner of his eye and he looked over at Soifon, "Oh good, you're awake," he spoke in an emotionless tone. Rukia looked over as well, confusion and worry in her eyes. Soifon winced slightly as she sat up and adjusted her captain robe, "Rukia Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"I.." Rukia started but Kiuske interupted as he stood up, "She had some questions for me, it is none of your business who enters my shop looking for my service..with all due respect." Rukia looked down, not sure what to say. Soifon frowned, not liking his tone, "It is when we are under alert of a mysterious spiritual pressure."

Rukia quickly looked back at Soifon, "Mysterious spiritual pressure?" Rukia repeated curiously. Soifon stood up even though she had encountered such a high level of such pressure and explained the urgent situation. As soon as Soifon was done explaining a black cat walked into the main room where Kisuke and Rukia sat and yawned, "Can't anyone get a little catnap around here," the cat said as it stretched a cat-like stretch.

Soifon frowned again, "This is a serious matter Yoruichi, I would expect you to treat it as such." Yoruichi sat down beside Kiuske and closed her cat eyes, "Who says I'm not, besides you are the one who has let the enemy weaken you." By the look of Soifon's face she did not like Yoruichi's remark at all. Rukia started feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, "I should go," she started to stand but as she did her body swayed and Kisuke had to grab her so she wouldn't collapse.

"Are you ok?" he asked keeping her steady. Yoruichi looked up watching closely in concern as her tail twitched back and forth. Soifon frowned a little in curiousity, "Rukia, have you been feeling alright?" she now joined the others in the main room, feeling a lot better despite what brought her there.

Rukia, with Kisuke's help, sat back down, "Not really, first it started as nervous feelings, I couldn't sleep and then I started getting really exhausted and then my appetite increased at one point I felt nasceous and now this." Yoruichi walked into the other room then a minute later came out in her human form and dressed, "This couldn't be what it sounds like could it?" she looked over at Kisuke. Kisuke was looking at Rukia, "It certainly sounds that way, but I don't think that's the case." "Do you know how furious Captain Byakuya would be if it was true?"

Soifon added. Rukia blinked confused, obviously she had no clue what they were all getting at, "Uh..what do you mean?" Kisuke eyed Rukia and Rukia swore she could detect a slight smirk from his lips, "Are you getting serious with Ichigo?" Rukia blushed and looked around at the three people in front of her, now understanding what they were thinking, "How could you even think that?" her voice sounded offended by their accusations.

"But it does sound like the symptoms a pregnant woman would experience although I'm not sure how that could happen to a soul reaper unless it has something to do with your gigai," Yoruichi spoke, placing a hand on her chin in thought. "I can't be pregnant though," Rukia cut in trying not to look embarressed with the conversation.

"Are you certain?" Soifon asked who seemed to be the one who was most on edge. Something strange was going on and not just with Rukia either. Rukia nodded, "I'm not sure how it could even happen." Kisuke cleared his throat and spoke, "Well you see it usually starts with two people kissing and then removing their clothes.." he had no time to finish before Yoruichi held up a lollipop between her fingers in front of Kisuke's face to shut him up as she looked at Rukia, "You may want to figure this out soon."

Rukia looked down feeling that she didn't get the help she was hoping for and left the shop more embarressed than anything. Soifon looked at Yoruichi, "keep me informed of anything strange happening, I should be going as well," and with that Soifon started to leave the shop but before she got to the doorway she started to stumble.

Yoruichi, who had allowed Kisuke to take the lollipop from her went to Soifon and caught her before she could fall to the floor and helped her up, "You still need rest first." Soifon looked up at Yoruichi about to protest but saw the 'don't be so stubborn' look she was giving her and nodded, letting Yoruichi help her back to the room.

Rukia had only taken a few steps outside before an echoing as if from a large gong swept through the air and the noise was so strong Rukia clapped her hands over her ears, but it wasn't only the noise that was strange. The spiritual pressure was so great that the ground under Rukia's feet suddenly split and she fell to her knees.

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Soifon ran outside to see what happened. Yoruichi winced as the pressure hit her, "What's going on?" Soifon's eyes widen, it was as if she felt this same pressure before, this same overwhelming sensation. Rukia's nose was starting to drip with blood, but she couldn't move. "Rukia!" Kisuke yelled and fought his way through the pressure to reach the helpess soul reaper.

It was almost as if whatever this was it was after Rukia personally and it took everything Kisuke had to shield her from further damage. Yoruichi's eyes widen as she saw sudden cuts rip through Kisuke's clothes and she started to run to them to help.

"Yoruichi!" cried Soifon but before Yoruichi could get to them the pressure lifted and Rukia fell on the ground panting for breath. Yoruichi looked at Soifon, "We should report this." Soifon nodded with her most serious expression and whlie they dissapeard to the soul society, Kisuke helped Rukia to her feet and back into the shop and called for Ichigo.


End file.
